


Talk to Me

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Season/Series 07, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A phone conversation told only in dialog.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Talk To MeTITLE: Talk To Me  
AUTHOR: salliejohns  
URL: <http://www.geocities.com/salliejohns927/> **RATING: R**  
SPOILERS: None really, set sometime during mid-to-late seventh season **CATEGORY: MSR**  
SUMMARY: A short story told only in dialog. A _very_ short story. FEEDBACK: Sure, but only if you like it. I'm not really a writer, and flames would kill me.  
DISCLAIMER: Everyone and everything herein belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox. No infringement is intended. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for my darling Pacquin, to commemorate her special day. Sweetheart, you deserve so much more, but I'm a reader, not a writer. This is all I got. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Shoshana. She is both mentor and dear friend. I don't know what I would do without her. 

Talk To Me  
"Scully."  
"Your breasts."  
"I beg your pardon...Mulder, is that you?" "Of course it's me, Scully. Who else would it be?" "What...what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about your breasts, Scully. Remember this morning, after our little tete-a-tete with Kersh? You asked me what I was thinking. I believe your exact words were 'What the hell were you thinking?' I was thinking about your breasts--well, your nipples actually. I love the way they knot-up into tight, little peaks when I draw little 'Os' around them with my finger. That's what I was thinking about."  
"Mulder, when I asked you what you were thinking, I meant 'What were you thinking when you told Kersh that our new assignment was a load of crap.' In those exact words, Mulder. You know he doesn't react well to that kind of Smart-ass remark. You're lucky you didn't get written up for insubordination."  
"Again."  
"Right, 'Again.' My point is, you have to be more careful about what you say now. Things aren't the way they used to be." "I know, Scully, but I wasn't thinking about consequences--at least not as far as Kersh is concerned. I freely admit that the consequences of nipple tweaking were on my mind, though." "Mulder!"  
"You know what I mean, Scully. You know how right after I touch your nipples, even lightly, and they start to pucker, how I can't stop myself from pinching them a little before I just have to have them in my mouth? One at a time, of course." "Mulderrr..."  
"And then I can never believe it, but they get even harder. And you make that little noise like you just made, where you kind of gasp and hold your breath. Then you let it out slowly, but there's that cute little moan--like you're trying to hold back, but you just can't. That moan does me in every time, Scully. I love to hear it. I love the way your body starts to wiggle."  
"Mulder, I do not wiggle."  
"OK, writhe then. You're definitely not holding still, Scully. You've got a death-grip on my hair, and you're making that little noise, and sometimes when you say my name...God Scully, it gets me so excited. Scully?"  
"I'm here, Mulder."  
"Stay with me, OK?"  
"I'm listening. What then, Mulder? What happens next?" "Then after I've given each of your little, pink nipples their proper attention, I start to kiss my way down to your belly button. You have the sexiest belly button I've ever seen, Scully. Do you know that?"  
"Uh, I didn't..."  
"I swear to God. It's amazing. I like to swirl my tongue around it a few times, and I'd like to stay there longer, but, you know..." "What...then what?"  
"I think you know what comes next, Scully. You're arching your back, and your breathing gets faster--kind of shallow and raspy." "Mul-derrr..."  
"What is it, Scully?"  
"Mulder, don't stop."  
"Oh don't worry, Scully. I can't stop once the licking starts." "Uhhhh... "  
"I use the flat of my tongue to mark a trail down your impossibly flat tummy. I like to kind of drag it along your skin--you're sooo soft there, Scully. Then you usually make that kind of hitching sound in the back of your throat, and...You want me to keep going, Scully?"  
"Oh God, Mulder...Yes! I want you to keep going. Please." "Then open the door and let me in, Scully. I want to tell you the rest in person."  
fin   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to salliejohns


End file.
